1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents downloading system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a contents downloading system and a method of downloading the contents a user wants to a detachable media device through a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has spread broadly, more people are obtaining information through the Internet. For example, the Internet now provides a variety of contents like MP3 music files or Ebooks, etc. Following the trend, the demand for a player reproducing a specific type of contents, e.g., a digital convergence disk player, MP3 player, etc., has been continuously growing.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional procedure for downloading contents through the Internet.
According to FIG. 1, if a user wants to download any contents through the Internet, the user should run a web browser (for example, Explorer, Netscape, or Soribada, etc.) first and access a website that provides the corresponding contents (S100). After connecting to the website, the user searches and tries to find the contents the user desires to download (S110). When the user finds the contents after accessing the website, the user downloads the contents to a computer (S120), which the user owns. When all the above operations are completed, the contents are stored in the computer of the user, thereby the user saves the contents into an external device (S130).
However, such a method, as above-described, is generally uncomfortable and complicated because the user must drive the web browser each time he downloads some contents. Further, whether or not the user knows exactly where the contents are in the website does not matter because the user must complete the above operations regardless of whether the user knows a location of the content. In particular, when the user frequently visits a specific website (for example, a site that provides a song of a singer which the user favors), the user still has to complete a registration form and input the same information repeatedly using either a mouse or a keyboard.
Besides, if the user wishes to download the contents to a device with a unique identifier like a DCDP (Digital Convergence Disk Player), the user must connect to the web site that provides the contents necessary for the DCDP and download the desired contents to the computer of the user, and then save the contents into an external device again.